


Speculation

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Wesley speculate on Fred and Harmony's new friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

“They’ve been spending an awful lot of time together, those two,” Spike commented off-handedly, watching Fred chat with Harmony at her desk.  “I didn’t think Fred was the type.”

 

Wesley looked up from his text in annoyance.  “What _are_ you talking about, Spike?”  Every since he had gotten back from his aborted exit, Spike had been taking to hanging around Wesley.  Bugging Angel must have gotten old.

 

“Come on, Watcher, can’t tell me you haven’t noticed?  Even _I_ know love’s not that blind.”

 

“It’s nice to see her having a woman to hang out with for a change,” Wesley said, missing Spike’s point.

 

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” The vampire looked at the ex-watcher in surprise.  “Thought you Watchers were supposed to be all trained up in the area of observations.  But if I must make it plain to you:  Your ladylove’s attentions seemed to have drifted away from the illustrious Mr. Knox to a fairer target.”

 

Wesley responded with a non-committal grunt, seemingly absorbed in his text.

 

“Bloody hell, you’re dense,” Spike jumped up.  “Fred’s got it bad for Harm.”

 

That had his attention.  Spike grinned wickedly.

 

“Spike if this is one of your—”

 

“Would you look at them?” Spike waved to where the women chatted.  “You’ve known and pined after Ms. Burkle for how long now?  You have to know when she’s flirting.”

 

Wesley watched the two women.  Casual enough, but, wait, did Fred just... The bent head and uncertain smile that flickered on and off while she alternated between fussing with her glasses and playing with her hair.  The babbling.  Seemingly typical nervous Fredisms unless one really knew the girl.

 

“Dear Lord.  I thought the thing with Willow was just a misunderstanding,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“What happened with Red?”

 

“She was doing the same thing with Willow last year when they were working to re-soul Angel.  When she was enamored of Angel and then Gunn, she behaved the same way.  I just never thought that...” he trailed off.

 

“And?” Spike pressed.

 

“Well, Willow said something about being sorry that she was already seeing someone.  With everything going on at the time, it didn’t really register,” Wesley finished.

 

“I could see them getting on pretty well,” the vampire smiled.

 

Wesley rolled his eyes.

 

“Spare me, would you?  You were thinking the same thing.” 

 

Ignoring Spike, “Willow I could see.  But Harmony?  She’s so...so...”

 

“Dumb?”

 

“Not exactly, but...”

 

“Harm wouldn’t win any prizes in the brains department, I’ll give you that.  She means well, most of the time.  Determined.  Has a good heart—spare me the soulless evil spiel.  _And_ is a demon in the sack,” he smirked, remembering.

 

“Harmony doesn’t strike me as the type to go that avenue, shall we say?”

 

“You really are uptight, aren’t you?” Spike sighed.  “Up until a few minutes ago, Fred didn’t strike you as the type until you thought about it.”

 

“True,” Wesley admitted.

 

“Plus, vamps in general are less inhibited in that area than you bleeding humans are.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?  Glad to see the Wanker’s Council was so thorough in your education.  What you lot know isn’t enough to rub two sticks together.  And you think Harm’s dense?” Spike shook his head.  “Not that it’s anything new to her.  If I recall correctly, when Harmony was in a chatty mood, which seems to be always, she admitted to having a bit of a thing for Sleeping Beauty upstairs.”

 

“Cordy?”

 

“S’what she said.  Thought she was trying to impress me or something at the time, but, well, we know differently now, don’t we?”

 

Wesley couldn’t argue with that.  Suddenly it occurred to him that he might have overlooked other things that had possibly gone on without his taking notice.  “Hmm, I wonder if those stories about the White Room are true.”

 

Spike’s eyebrow quirked.  “You mean Lawboy and his cat?  Strictly platonic.” 

 

“How would you—” Wesley stopped.  “I’m sure you managed to see a lot of interesting things while walking through walls.”

 

“Wondered when we’d get around to that.  You act all indifferent, but you’re just as curious as the rest of us, eh?”

 

Wesley glared at him.

 

“Want to know how many times I saw you sneaking off for a quickie with a certain ex-lawyer?  Never took you for the necro type, but who’m I to judge,” Spike put up his hands in defense. 

 

“Actually I was wondering about you and Angel?” the ex-watcher smiled for the first time.

 

“Peaches?” Spike snorted derisively.  “What about the pouf?” 

 

“Is he as good as I’ve heard?” Wesley asked.

 

Spike’s jaw didn’t literally drop, but the look on his face was priceless:  deer caught in headlights.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“While you may think the Council’s education is sub-par, the literature they had on you both was quite impressive at times.” 

 

“Lies,” Spike nearly squeaked.  “Me and the Gelled Wonder?  Give me some credit.”

 

“They say actions speak louder than words.  And some would be willing to interpret your constant bickering as a cover for different feelings altogether,” Wesley blinked innocently.  “I seem to have not seen things for what they were before.  Just trying to remedy old mistakes.”

 

“That’s just low,” Spike said, considering more.  Then turned around and stormed out.

 

Wesley didn’t hide the smile as he watched the vamp leave.  Good to know not all speculation was unfounded.


End file.
